Nate's Soulmate?
by Shakeitup311
Summary: When Nate runs into a girl but doesn't know who she is. Now Nate has to return an item that she dropped. Sorry if the summary sucks i'm not good at these things. R&R Transceivershipping.
1. Chapter 1

_**Whassup it's me shakeitup311 with my first pokemon fanfic. So found out about this ship when i was playing my pokemon black 2 and the dropped **_

_**item thingy. So this shipping is Yancy and Nate or transceivershipping. ENJOY! NO FLAMES Ok? :) Also Nate's pokrmon will be based on my team if **_

_**you don't like my team then get a deck of cards and DEAL WITH IT.**_

_**Nate: 15 years old 6 feet 1**_

_**Yancy: 15 years old 5 feet 6**_

* * *

**_Nate's__ POV_**

I was walking though the Join Avenue making sure that everything was in place then i heard the speakers

"Attention! Would Nate plez come to the office? That is all"

Now that voice it sounded so familiar then it hit me it was the owner's voice

"Dang it! I better hurry before the owner gets pissed" i said then ran to the office then i entered the office walked up to a large man who was a foot taller

then me in a black tux with a black-grey comb off. I tried not to laugh every time i see him cause his comb over was very noticeable.

"Hello Nate" he said in a deep and rough voice then sticked out his hand i shook his hand

"What's up Rufus?" i said trying not to laugh out loud

"I told you not to call me that!" said Rufus

"Fine your no fun Mr. Dover" i said

"Now that's better. Ok now down to business i decided to give you the Join Avenue" said Rufus in a unsure voice

I was so shocked yet happy and the thing that could come out of my mouth was "Why?"

Then Rufus fixed his tie then said "Because since i let you kind of take over the Avenue it just bloomed"

"Thanks is it why you gave it to me in the first place?" i asked Rufus

"Yes and i knew that you would make this Avenue great cause i felt it in my belly!" said Rufus then he grabbed his belly and shook it. Then i mentally faced

palmed this guy would believe anything as long he felt in his gut.

"Of course Rufus" i said then ran out of the office before he could realize i called him Rufus

"NATE!" Rufus yelled i laughed and ran faster and started to head out the door that leads to Nimbasa City. I jump over the stairs then grabbed my skateboard

jumped on it and started to make my way the the Ferris wheel. _**Ok so i decided to go with a skateboard cause it doesn't make sense that a bike would**_

_**just appear out of no where.**_And when i was going though the gate i looked at the giant pikachu then went back to looking forward then BOOM!

_**Yancy's POV**_

After work i like to walk around. I was looking at the Ferris wheel wishing that i could ride it but you need two people. I sighed

"_I wish someone would ride the __Ferris wheel with me" _i thought in my mind then i something me hit all i saw was brown and red.

_**Nate's POV**_

BOOM! I hit something and mt skateboard rolled off somewhere. I use my arms to see who i bumped into. Then i saw a pretty girl with pink hair and cornflower

blue eyes.

"Hey. Here let me help you up" i said then got off of her and sticked out my hand. She looked at my hand then at me i gave her a nod then she smiled and

took it.

"Sorry it's my fault i wasn't looking where i was going" I apologized

"It...It's Ok" she stammered "Now would you excuse me i have to go"

Then i moved out of the way then she ran and she let out her Togekiss and hopped on it then flew away. Then i went to look for mt skateboard then

something shiny caught my eye i went towards it then found out that it was a yellow transceiver and my skate board was near a bush near a wide-brimmed

hat. I put the transceiver into my pocket and went to pick up the hat and my skateboard. I put my skateboard back into my backpack then found a bench

and sat down. I looked at the hat to see if their was a name or address but no luck then i remembered that every transceiver has a number on the back and

says who is the owner and where they live. Then i ran to the poke center and left my Pokemon with nurse Joy to heal and went to a video phone then dialed

a number. Then i saw a Professor Juniper's face.

"Oh Hi Nate" said Juniper in a happy tone

"Hey Professor Juniper!" i said "I have a question"

"Well what is it?" she asked

"Can you see who's transceiver is this?" i asked hopefully that she would not ask why

"Sure what's the number?" asked Juniper

I sighed in relief when she didn't ask why "Ok the number is 3012537506" i said _**I saw the numbers on a tissue** **box.**_

"Ok wait a few minutes" then she disappeared from the screen and after a few minutes she reappeared with a piece of paper "Ok so it says the owner's name

Yancy and she lives Undella Town sorry but it doesn't say which house" said Juniper

"Ok well thanks i will try my best to return it to the owner" i said

"Good luck on trying to find her!" she said

"OK bye" then i hanged up and the screen went black

"Well lucky for me there is like only 5 houses there" i said out loud then i got up and went to see if my Pokemon was ready then saw that it was about 5:30.

Then got my Pokemon went outside got a pokeball and threw it at the ground and popped out one of my most loyal Pokemon ever since i was 6 years old

a Archeops. Most common Archeops are about 4' 8'' but mine is a little different. Mine was bigger he was 3 feet bigger then normal Professor Juniper says

that because of the care and love i gave him made him grow.

"Hey Archeops" i said then pet him on the head

"Arch!" said Archeops while stretching he hates being inside his pokeball then i release the rest of my Pokemon. I had a Samurott i found him in a forest after

he was left to survive by his owner. Next was my starter a Embor but it was shiny it somewhat always throw people off. Also a Bisharp he's very shy around

other Pokemon so after he's released from his pokeball he jumps into a tree. And my last and most loyal Pokemon ever i was 4 years old was Arcanine it's fur

was a little bit lighter than a normal one. Then they all minus Bisharp dog piled me. When they always do this i think to myself why did i have to get big Pokemon.

"Ok guys now get off of me before you crush me" i said then they all got off of me then all of their bellys rumbled and they looked at me.

"I know you guys are hungry so here" i took out all different kind of pokefood and i put them all in bowls then put them on the floor and they started to eat

like there's no tomorrow. After they finished i let them sleep outside of there pokeballs and on the floor in my room. And tomorrow i will return the transceiver.

* * *

_**Ok so that's the end plez REVIEW. NO FLAMES. If you review my face will be like this :D X 100**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Whassup! it's me shakeitup311 with a new chappie! I hope you enjoy this one! PLEZ NO FLAMES! R&R :)**_

_**Nate: 15 years old 6 feet 1**_

_**Yancy: 15 years old 5 feet 6**_

* * *

_**Nate's POV**_

After they finished eating i let them sleep outside of there pokeballs and on the floor in my room. And tomorrow i will return the transceiver.

_**The next morning...**_

A ray of sunlight peeked though the curtains and shined onto my face.

"Ugh stupid sun i'll get you one day!" i said and raised my fist at the window i got up but quickly went down. Then i got up and saw my Arcanine sleeping and i

sighed i mentally slapped myself for not remembering that Arcanine likes to sleep next to the bed. Then i grabbed my blue and black jacket and plain grey pants

then went into the bathroom. After i brushed my teeth but i never comb my hair cause i like it all messy. After i changed i came out and saw that my pokemon

were still sleeping.

"Wow they must be still tried from that rematch i promised the Elite Four and Iris" i said quietly to myself. Then i slowly made my way to the door and left. I

went to the Pokecenter cafeteria and ate bacon and and eggs. After i was done i went back to the room with pokefood. When i went in i saw they were still

sleeping i sighed them shook the pokefood. Then all of their heads shot up.

"I bet you guys are hungry huh?" then i saw all of them nod at the same time "Well here you go" then i placed all the food onto the floor. After they all ate i

returned everybody but Archeops then we went outside.

"So Archeops i can take me to Undella Town?" i asked the colorful pokemon

"Arch acrheops!" he said excitedly

"Alright! That's the spirit!" i said then jumped onto his back then Archeops took off towards Undella Town

_**About 45 minutes later...**_

Then i started to see a beach then i noticed that Archeops looked tried.

"Hey Archeops lets land near that waterfall ok?" i asked the pokemon

"arch arch" he barley said then we landed near the waterfall

"Great job Archeops now take a good and long rest" i said and pet his head and returned him into his pokeball. Then i went towards Undella Town and after a

few minutes my feet met sand. Then i heard soft crying and i made my way to the crying then found a little girl on the beach crying then i went up to her.

"Hey there" i said softly then she looked up and backed away a little "Hey it's ok i won't hurt you so tell me what's your name?" then i sat down

She calmed down a little "My name is Serena" she had darkish pink hair with jade green eyes and looked about

"I'm Nate. So Serena what's the problem?" i asked

"Nobody in my family has time to play with me" said Serena

"Well i have time maybe i could play with you" i said then all of a sudden her face lit up like Christmas lights then she grabbed my hand then dragged me

towards a place with umbrellas and chairs.

"So you look like a pokemon trainer can i see your pokemon?" Serena asked excitedly

"Sure" then i took out all of my pokeballs "everybody come on out!" and threw all of the pokeballs

"Whoa! Your pokemon are so big and cool!" said Serena then she went up to Samurott and pet it on the head

"So it looks like you like water pokemon?" i asked Serena

"Yeah! I love water pokemon but i like other types to. I also wish that i had my own" said Serena then she went onto Arcanine "Can i ride him?"

"Sure" then i put my bag under a chair then i went up to Arcanine "Alright down boy" and Arcanine layed down "Ok come here Serena" then she came i carried

her onto Arcanine.

"Ok you wanna ride by yourself?" i asked

"Not really this is my first time" she said

"Ok i'll come with you" then i got onto Arcanine with Serena in front "You guys better be good until we get back" i said to my pokemon then they all nodded

"Ok Serena hang on tight" then i pat Arcanine's side and he raised up and started to walk around then got faster and faster.

"Wow! This is awesome!" yelled Serena "We should do this more often!"

_**2 Hours later...**_

"Can we go to my house i think my sister might be home and you can join us for lunch" Serena said

"Ok lets go and get the rest of my pokemon" i said then we made your way back. Then i saw my pokemon goofing around and Archeops was buried in the sand

sleeping then i sigh and i grabbed my bag and reached for my belt.

"Everybody return!" then i aimed all 5 pokeballs all at them after i was all done. Serena took my hand and lead me up some stairs then passed about 3 houses

then turned left and now facing a huge villa.

"Whoa! This one is bigger then my uncle's villa in Sinnoh." i said

"Yeah my sister and daddy pays for this" said Serena

"You know what that cost in Aspertia City?" then Serena shook her head "Aspertia City"

"Alright come let go inside!" then she dragged me into the house

**Sorry buy i don't want to explain what the inside look likes cause im not good a explaining things and to me it's really hard.**

Then she dragged me into the kitchen then i saw a boy about 14 years old with dark blue hair and a red and white t-shirt with jeans making sandwiches

and was facing away from us also we were standing behind him.

"Hey Jimmy you want to meet my friend Nate" said Serena

"Aw did little Serena make a boyfriend" Jimmy said in a mocking voice then finished with a laugh

"That's not funny Jimmy! And i bet Nate can beat you in a pokemon battle." Serena said in a confidence voice

"Oh yeah? I doubt a 8 year old can beat me" Jimmy said and while he was talking Serena said to wait outside i nodded and left

_**Serena's POV**_

"But Nate not a-" then i was cut off

"i dont care after this talk i'm going outside to battle this guy" said Jimmy

"Ok then if you think if you can beat Nate how about a deal?" i asked my brother

"Ok bring it on" then Jimmy turned around facing me "Hey where's your boyfriend?"

"For the last time he's not my boyfriend!" I took a deep breath then said "Ok the deal is that you got to make me,big sis and Nate lunch for a whole mouth.

Also it can't be gross"

"And if i win ummm i don't need to get you a 'good' present on you birthday tomorrow" said Jimmy

"Deal?" then sticked his hand out for a handshake. Then an idea came to me i gave my hand a big lick and shook hands with Jimmy

"Ewww! Why did you do that!" said Jimmy while washing his hands with 2 bottles of soap

"Payback" i said and started to head towards the door

"For what?!" asked Jimmy

"For saying that Nate is my boyfriend and not getting me a good birthday present" i said then left

When i went outside i saw Nate walking in a circle while doing a hand stand then i saw a Togekiss in the sky then it hit me it was big sis!

"Nate!" i almost screamed then Nate came toppling down his back hitting the ground first

"What is it Serena?" asked Nate while getting up

"Come i want you to meet my sister" i said then grabbed his hand then Nate grabbed his bag and i lead him to my sister who is returning her Togekiss.

_**Nate's POV**_

Then Serena started to drag me towards her big sister

"Yancy!" yelled Serena

_Wait did she say Yancy?_ i thought in my head then Serena hugged Yancy

"Yancy i want you to met my new friend Nate" said Serena then she pointed to me i smiled and waved. Then she looked up at me and all of a sudden her face

turned a crimson red then put her head down.

"Yancy what happened to your hat?" asked Serena "You said you left it at work you didn't lose did you?"

"Oh um i guess i was to busy and forgot it" said Yancy sounding a little uneasy

"Whoa for a second there i thought you lost the hat that i gave to you for your birthday" said Serena i heard a little wince from Yancy then Serena went

back inside **_but little did Nate and Yancy know Serena ducked into a bush and watched them_ **

Then i put my hand into my pocket then went up to Yancy

"Hi my name is Nate" then i sticked my hand out for a handshake

"H-hi i-im Y-yancy" said Yancy with a little trouble then shook my hand and smiled slyly

"So do you have a Transceiver?" i asked

"Oh um yeah i have one but left it at _work_" Yancy said but the last word was a little squeaky. I chuckled.

"Wow you know your kind of a bad liar" i said

"_What? _Im not a bad- Ok fine i am" said Yancy then blushed and looked down at her feet

"Hey i have something that i dont need but i think you'll like it" i said then saw a confused look on her face "But first close your eyes"

Yancy nodded then closed her eyes. I waved my hand in front of her face then pulled out the Transceiver that was in my pocket

"Ok now open your eyes" then Yancy opened those beautiful blue eyes then looked down and blushed then gasped and grabbed the Transceiver

"W-where did you find it?" asked Yancy then she put it back on her wrist

"You remember when i ran into you near the Ferris Wheel" i said

"Oh that's where i know you!" said Yancy

"And i have one more thing" i said then reached into my bag and took out a wide-brimmed hat. Yancy's eyes went wide she grabbed the hat out of my hands

and put it on her head. Then she squealed and jumped into my arm and gave me a hug at first i was cut of guard then hugged her back. After a few minutes

Yancy noticed that she was still hugging me and let go of me and stepped back.

"S-sorry" said Yancy blushing then pulled her hat over her face

"It's ok" i said "There's nothing wrong with a friendly hug right?"

"Yeah i guess so" said Yancy still with her hat over her face

"OK Nate im ready for my battle" said Jimmy i turned around and saw Jimmy pumped up for a battle "Where are you Nate?"

"Im Nate" i said then Jimmy turned around and his jaw dropped 10 stories.

* * *

_**Ok that is all and i'll try update as soon as i can and NO FLAMES Thx!**_

_**IM OUT PEACE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Whassup it's me shakeitup311 here with another chappie ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Nate's POV**_

"OK Nate Im ready for my battle" said Jimmy I turned around and saw Jimmy pumped up for a battle "Where are you Nate?"

"I'm Nate" I said then Jimmy turned around and his jaw dropped 10 stories.

"B-but your not 8" said Jimmy

"No I'm 15" i said a little confused and thinking why he thought i was 8

"B-but but..." stammered Jimmy

"But what?" i asked

"You are Nate Talons!" Jimmy yelled then ran up to me and stopped about 5 inches and looked at me like a fan would..._oh no _

"You defeated the pokemon league like 10 times with ease. And completed PWT and defeated everyone. Your mom was the best pokemon

nurse ever. You defeated the Kanto,Johto,Hoenn,Sinnoh, and Unova battle frontiers! And you starred in tons of movies." said Jimmy then

took a deep breath

"I'm flattered i think but how do you know all of that?" i asked feeling a little creeped out

"From your fan page" said Jimmy "Also they broad cast the pokemon league battles"

"Wait i have a fan page?" I asked

"Yeah if you want to check it out it's called I luv Nate Talons .com Said Jimmy "I'm going to be in the backyard waiting for my battle"

Then Jimmy rushed though the door then i heard something breaking

"Come on i want to see the battle!" said Serena then she grabbed me and started to dragged me and by habit I grabbed the closest thing to me Yancy's hand.

I felt her stiffen but Serena was pretty strong her age so i just started to run so i won't trip and Yancy had no choice but to run to. Then

we got to the backyard and there was a huge grassy battlefield.

"Wow it looks like a gym leader's field" I said

"What took you guys so long?" said Jimmy then he put his hands together and pouted "Aw did Yancy make a new boyfriend?" then fell to the ground laughing.

At first I was a little confused then I felt something in my hand I looked down. I saw my hand interlocked with Yancy's then i looked up also did Yancy then

your faces was only 2 inches away we both blushed at the same time. Then we both let go and turned away.

"Ok ok I'm alright now so lets start that battle" said Jimmy

"Alright!" i said then ran to the other side of the battle field

"Alright Go Leavanny!" yelled Jimmy and threw a pokeball into the air then a thin, yellow, humanoid Pokémon. It has a broad, split leaf around its head and has

long antennae which end in semi-circles. Its chest and legs are dark green and sectioned.

"Nice come on Samurott!" then a quadruped, blue sea lion-like Pokémon. Long white whiskers extend from its snout and head and on the back of its head is a

large rounded beige helmet-like shell with spikes and a spear-like pointed horn in the front.

"Ha Samurott is weak to a grass type pokemon like Leavanny" said Jimmy

"That's very good little one but never underestimate the strong bond of a trainer and their pokemon" i said "You can have the first move"

"Big mistake use magical leaf!" then a bunch of color leafs started to fly right at Samurott

I smirked "Samurott quick attack then jump! And you know the rest" then Samurott grunted then started to run and a white glow followed him and he jumped.

Then the leafs started to follow him.

"See magical leaf never misses it's target" said Jimmy in like he is a smart ass _**Srry but i think it feels kind of right to me**_

"Oh i know" i said then Samurott came back down with the leaves close behind him but Samurott land right behind Leavanny.

"L-leavanny get out of t-there!" said Jimmy with a little panic in his voice

"Samurott use ice beam before it can get away!" i said calmly. Good thing Samurott was very light on it's feet and beat Leavanny. Samurott used ice beam

and hit Leavanny right in the back. But it didn't faint.

"Ha Leavanny used endure. Now try get-" Jimmy got cut off when it's foot was frozen and the magical leaf hit Leavanny then it fainted.

"Yeah! Great job Samurott" then Samurott charged towards me and jumped on top of me and started to lick my face.

"Ha ha stop it Samurott that tickles!" I said then he got off of me "Ok good job now return" then i returned Samurott into his pokeball. Then i went up to Jimmy

and his pokemon then got out a small bag.

"Hey Jimmy I'm sorry" I said a little embarrassed

"Nah it's ok" said Jimmy

"Hey give these to Leavanny" then I took out two berries and Leavanny happily ate it. Then the ice melted and it jumped up.

"Alright Leavanny come return and take a long rest" said Jimmy and returned it

"Nice battle" I said then we both shook hands

"Hey nice battle Nate!" said Serena then she hugged me then let go

"Y-yeah n-nice b-battle Nate" said Yancy

"Thanks Yancy that's nice of you" i said then she pulled her hat over her face

"Hey how about me!" said Serena

"Of course you to" I said

"Hey Nate did you know it's my birthday tomorrow" said Serena

"No so I am invited?" I asked

"Yeah why wouldn't you be invited" said Serena

_**So I am just going to skip to the next day PS Serena's B-day. **_

I was in the pokecenter getting ready and by getting ready is to put on my white tie on. Leaving my bag under the bed and putting on my belt with my

pokeballs. Then i grabbed the presents and walked to the party that was taking place at the house. Then I knocked on the door and the door opened and saw

Jimmy.

"Oh thank goodness your here" said Jimmy "You got to help me with the kids"

Then he dragged me in and I put the box onto the present table. Then I saw a bunch of little girls sitting on the ground looking bored.

"Can you do something for them I got to go and pick up the cake ok. Thanks!" before i could say something he left. I turned on my heals and walked towards

them.

"Hey kids my name is Nate um lets try um you tell me something to do and I'll do it i hope" the last two words I said softly.

"Try do a handstand!" one girl yelled

"Ok" then i put my two hands onto the floor and left up my legs and did a handstand

"Cool! Now try it with one hand!" another girl yelled

"Sure" then I left up one hand from the ground

"Now a back flip!" yelled another girl i got up then swigged my hands and jumped backwards

"Look it's 7:00! It's time for presents!" a girl yelled then they all ran to the table with presents and sat down then Serena sat at the end and started to open

presents there were lots of pokemon dolls,make-up sets, and clothes. And every time Serena see the present she puts on a sad face but then puts a fake smile.

"Sorry I'm late!" I heard someone yelled and I looked at the door and saw Yancy with a present in her hand

"It's ok sis" said Serena "I'm up to my last present I'll open yours now" then Yancy handed her present to Serena. Then Yancy looked at me and I waved to

her to and she turned red and pulled her hat over her face then started to walk my way. Then I saw Serena grab my and Yancy's present.

"Hey Yancy" I said while smiling

"H-hi Nate" said Yancy quietly

"So what did you get for Serena?" I asked

"What did _you _get for her?" said Yancy with less stammering

"Ok how about a deal?" I said

"Ok I'm in what is it?" asked Yancy sounding a little uneasy

"Whoever's present gets the bigger and best reaction gets 50 pokedollars deal?" I said then sticked out my hand

"Deal" said Yancy then she shook my hand and looked to see Serena's reaction. First she opened Yancy when she saw what it was she gasped and took out

the item it was a Transceiver.

"Oh my Arceus! It's a Transceiver! Thanks Sis" then Serena put it on

"I'll be taking that 50 pokedollars" said Yancy

"Not so fast she didn't open my present yet" I said

Then Serena ripped opened mine then took out all of the tissue paper then her eyes went wide and gasped. Then she picked up the Luxury ball.

"OH MY ARCEUS! IT'S JUST WHAT I WANTED!" Serena yelled then she pressed the button and it got bigger then she released the pokemon that was

inside.

"It's a MUDKIP! The one I wanted!" then she started to play with Mupkip.

Then I put my hand in front of Yancy then she put 50 pokedollars in my hand

"Thank you" I said

"Where did you get the Mudkip?" asked Yancy trying to ignore the fact that she lost

"Lets just say I'm very tight with Professor Birch and he owes me a lot" I said then someone hugged me from behind. I was caught off guard and moved

forward my forehead and nose connected with Yancy's. And I can feel her breath against my lips and her face turned redder then a Throh. I felt my face heated

a little but not as much as Yancy's man her looked like it was going to overheat. Then I took a step back.

"Thank you so much Nate!" said Serena "It's just what I wanted" then she let go of me then ran to Yancy "Thanks Sis it was also what I wanted to!" then ran off

"Man your sister pretty strong for her age huh?" I asked Yancy then turned around and saw that she wasn't there anymore then I wondered where was she. I

just went to sit on the couch then my Transceiver started to ringed then I picked up. It was Mr. Woodo he owned Pokestar Studios.

"Hey Mr. Woodo" I said

"Ah Nate dar-ring I have some great news for you" said

"Well what is it?" I asked while trying to keep my cool

"Well I talked to the boss of Gold Star Studios and he wants you to do a music video with his biggest star!" said

"That's great! So when are we going to start?" I asked

"Um tomorrow morning at 9:00" said "Don't be late!" then cut the connect. Then Serena ran up to me.

"Nate can I have your number?"

"Sure" then I took the Transceiver from her little hands and put my number into it

"Here you go" then I handed her back the Transceiver

"Umm can I see yours?" Serena asked

"Uh sure don't break it" I said jokingly

"Ha ha very funny" I smiled then she started to type something then handed it back to me I looked what she typed in it was her and Yancy's number

"Thanks" I said "Well I have to get going can you give this to you sister and brother?" I handed her two white presents but one with a pink bow and

the other one with a green one and left.

_**Serena's POV**_

After Nate left I saw Yancy come out the bathroom

"Hey Yancy!" I yelled then she came over

"Hey Serena where's Nate?" she asked then scanned the room

"Why do you like him?" I asked with a big smile then she turned red

"N-no! O-of c-course n-not!" said Yancy

"Sure you don't here you" I handed her the present then went to look for my brother

_**Yancy's POV**_

I sat on the couch then unwrapped the present which said From:Nate then I gasped and saw a pink scarf with a pokeball in the middle

then I tried the scarf on for size it was perfect and it was so soft. Then I let out the pokemon it was a Skitty! It yawned then It jumped

onto my lap.

"It must be a baby still" I said softly then started to pet it and I heard it purr then I saw a card inside the box. I carefully pick up the card without waking up Skitty and it says

_Dear Yancy,_

_This is Nate I bet your maybe wondering why I got this so here's the reason. _

_This is kind of like a sorry present for almost running you over with my skateboard _

_and I just wanted to say sorry._

_From,_

_Nate _

_**I'm going to skip to the next day**_

_**Nate's POV**_

After returning Archeops I found the Gold Star tower and entered the tall building then heard

"Stop!" then I saw a guard then he walked up to me "Name?"

"Nate Talons" I said then he looked at his clipboard

"Ah here's your name. But just in case wear this" then he handed me a pass and I put it on "Can you sign this?" then he handed a picture of me and a pen

"Sure to who?"

"Emily" after I was done handed it back to him and made my way to the studio then I saw waving to me and I walked to him _**BTW is just Jimmy or Gold just look it up on Google :)**_

"Hey Nate" said Jimmy

"Hey Jimmy so why am I'm here?"

"I heard that you're a songwriter and I hope you could help one of my stars" asked Jimmy

"Sure"

"Great" then he snapped his fingers then someone handed him a piece of paper then gave it to me

"Thanks man" then I read it for like five minutes then said "It's a duet"

"How did you figure it out so fast!" said Jimmy surprised "Even my best songwriters couldn't figure it out"

"Work smarter not harder" I said "And let me guess you want me to sing the duet with her"

"It's like you read my mind!" said Jimmy "And teach her how to slow dance to"

"You know I can" I said

"Awesome and by the way I think she's perfect for you" said Jimmy with a grin

"I don't think I have a answer for that" I said

"Any who she it about to come in any time soon" said Jimmy then the doors opened.

I saw...Yancy! Then she saw me and her jaw dropped open

"Nate!?"

"Yancy!?"

_** Cliffhanger! Find out what happens next in the next chappie! PLEZ REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey what's sup it's shakeitup311 with a new chappie R&R hope your enjoy it I DONT OWN POKEMON! _**

**_Nate's POV_ **

"Awesome and by the way I think she's perfect for you" said Jimmy with a grin

"I don't think I have a answer for that" I said

"Any who she it about to come in any time soon" said Jimmy then the doors opened. 3

I saw...Yancy! Then she saw me and her jaw dropped open

"Nate!?"

"Yancy!?"

Then she went up to me and Jimmy

"Nate what are you doing here!?" asked Yancy

"_What _are youē doing here?!" I asked "Nevermnd that you got got some talking to do"

"Ok I'll explain after we're done ok?" said Yancy

"Alright what's the first step Jimmy?" I asked

"First, figure out the notes, Second lunch break, Third dance"

"Ok lets get to work" I said

_**Yancy's POV**_

I'm still shocked to see that Nate was the guy that Jimmy was talking about.

_Flashback_

_I was in the bathroom talking to Jimmy cuz outside was to loud _

_"Yancy I got big news for you"_

_"Well what is it?" I asked _

_"Well I think I found somebody to help you" said Jimmy_

_"I don't need help"_

_"Really? This song is overdue!" said Jimmy "Just meet me at the studio" then he hanged up. _

_End of Flashback _

"Hello? Yancy!"

I snapped out of it and saw Nate's hand waving in front of my face

Then he did a small chuckle "Come on Yancy focus so what do you want to do now since we're done with the notes?" asked Nate

"Since they won't let us go in an hour because about this time the fans are outside" said Yancy "I don't really know"

"Really?" Nate said then he went to the window and opened it and looked outside

"NANCY! NANCY! NANCY!" one side of the fans said

"NATE! NATE! NATE!" the other side of the fans said

Then Nate closed the windows "I see your point"

"Well that's what you get when you are famous" I said

Then sat across from me "So which should I call you by Nancy or Yancy?" said Nate

"I prefer Yancy since it's my real name. Nancy is just a stage name"

"Why not use your real name?"

"Well people thought 'Yancy' was a little weird and I wanted something close to my name so why not use Nancy" I said

"Well I think your name's perfect" said Nate "I mean people shouldn't be judged because of their names"

"Thanks Nate that means a lot" I said then blushed

"So why can't we just sneak out?"

"Because there's guards all over the building so that fans can't sneak in" I explained

"Well I'm going to sneak out and you can come if you want to" said Nate then he put on his belt which had his poke balls "So you coming?"

"Well...no I promised my dad I wouldn't leave until it was clear" I said

"Nah it's ok I understand" then Nate put his hand on the door "Want me to get you something?"

"Um I'm fine with anything"

"Ok I'll be back soon and watch my bag" said Nate "Biyeee" then he left

"bye" I said then I decided since the practice room is so big I could let out my Pokémon while I wait.

_**Nate's POV**_

I was going down the hallway then I saw a guard coming then I hid into a room then I turned around and my jaw dropped 50 stories. I saw Jimmy on a table

on top of a blue haired girl. Or also known as the famous Marina the best Pokémon Catcher in her time. I was about to throw up.

_Who makes out like that? _I thought _I'm scared for life _

Then I left the room then quietly closed the door. Then I gagged then pushed that picture to the side then found the stairs that leads to the roof of the building.

I went in the ran up the stairs skipping a step then I reached the top after a few minutes.

"Good thing they made me get in shape for a movie" I said then I grabbed out a Poke ball "Go Archeops!"

Then a flash of white light came "Arch! Archeops!" then I hopped on top of Archeops then we flew to the docks

"Great job Archeops!" I said then returned him then I went to a small café that I use to go to when I was a little kid. Then I entered the café then I took a look at the

menu.

"OH MY ARCEUS IT'S NATE TALONS!" I heard then turned around and saw a group of 5 girls making goo-goo eyes at me and waving. Then one of the girls came

up to me.

"H-Hi c-can y-you s-sign this f-for me?" said the girl then she handed me a picture of me and my Pokémon

"Sure" I said then grabbed the picture for her "You know you don't have to be so nervous. So what's your name?"

"Rosa" she said

"Hey! Like my friend" I said then signed it "Here you go" then I smiled and Rosa blushed madly

"Can I have picture too?" she asked

"Of course" then I put my arm on her shoulder and she took the picture

"Thank you!" she said then ran back to her friends and they were squealing madly then they came up and I signed more pictures of me and took a lot more

pictures. After they left I ordered then left the café. Then I had a craving for Casteliacones so I went to the place where they sold them and there was a really long

line.

"Ah Mister Talons come to the front" said the lady then I went to the front then she gave me a box of Casteliacones then I gave her 25 Poke dollars

"Thanks" I said

"No problem anything for you. Besides you're the one who got my business started up" said the lady

"It was nothing well thanks again. Bye!" I said then left. As I made my way towards the studio from a distance I could see the huge crowd of fans in front of the

building. I sighed then just continued to walk towards the studio then one of the guards sees me then leads me to the door. All of my fans just stood there

like if they were frozen when I walked by. Then when I entered the building and the guards closed the doors the fans started to freak out again. I sighed

then got to the studio and saw a note on the table I put the food on the table then read the note. It looked like it was written by a little kid.

_Hi Nate! _

_It's Serena! Me, Jimmy (my brother), and Yancy are at the battle field it's 6 doors to your right._

_See you soon!_

_From,_

_Serena _

"Well that explains why it look like it was written by a little kid" I said then took the food and went out the door and turned right

"1...2...3...4...5...and here it is!" I said then I used my back to open the door. When I looked around there was a huge field and next to it was tables and benches.

"Hey! Nate over here!" I heard somebody yell I turned then saw Serena waving her hands in the air. I started to walk towards them.

"Hey Serena" I said then placed the food on the table "How's Mudkip?"

"Oh his is doing great!"

"That's good. Want to train after we eat?" I asked

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets dig in!" said Serena then she grabbed my hand and made me sit down

"We're waiting for your sister and brother" I said

"But Yancy is taking Jimmy to the bathroom" said Serena

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't know were it is he's a big dummy"

Then I leaned in a little bit "You know what? He kind of is" I said.

Then he both started to laugh out loud

"What are you guys laughing about?" said...Jimmy

"Nothing!" me and Serena said at the same time then I winked at her. Then she chuckled

"Hey Yancy, Jimmy" I said

"What's up" said Jimmy

"H-hey N-Nate" said Yancy

"Well you guys can dig in first while I release my Pokémon" I said

"You know what lets all do that" said Serena

Then all of us got up and released all of their Pokémon. Yancy has a Milotic, Gardevoir, Skitty, Togekiss, Ninetales, Dragonite. Then Jimmy has a Sceptile, Leavanny,

Swoobat, Lucario, Jolteon, Magmortar. And Serena had Mudkip. I gave all of the Pokémon their food. Then I took a look at Yancy's Pokémon.

"Nice Pokémon Yancy! Very impressive!" I said

"T-thanks that's very sweet" said Yancy

"Hey! How about me!" said Jimmy

"Yours is pretty good to" I said

"What! 'pretty good' I challenge you to a 6 on 6 battle!" yelled Jimmy

"Alright but after I help this little girl with her Pokémon" I said

"Yeah!" said Serena

"Well what are waiting for? Chop Chop people lets go" said Jimmy. Then something jumped onto my shoulder I looked and saw my Minun.

"Hey buddy" I said then scratched his chin. My Mom gave me Minun about the same time my grandparents gave me Arcanine when he was a Growlithe

"Miiiiii" he cooed

"Do you want to join me?"

"Minun!"

"I'll take that as a yes" I said then made my way to the table and I saw them waiting.

"Why didn't you guys start?" I asked

"Because we wanted to wait for you. Besides you brought it also it was Yancy's idea" said Serena

"Well thanks guys" I said then took the bag containing the food then passed out the sandwiches and sodas. After I passed the food out I took the seat next to

Yancy. When I sat down our sides brushed, she suddenly stiffened. Lunch went by pretty fast then it was time for the sweets.

"Now it's time for Casteliacones!" I said

"Really!? Me, Yancy, and Jimmy never had one!" said Serena

"Really? Well they're delicious" I said

Then everybody took one and their faces lit up like Christmas lights. And they could even talk they were to busy stuffing their faces with Casteliacones. I was

just lucky enough to manage to get one.

"Ok I'm done! Lets go train now!" said Serena. Before I got to say anything else she dragged me to the battle field and Yancy and Jimmy went to sit on the benches.

"Come here Mudkip!" said Serena then Mudkip came in a few seconds. Then I stood a couple of feet away then made my arms like an X

"Now tell Mudkip to use water gun on the X!" I yelled

"B-but I don't want to hurt you!" said Serena

"No it's ok it won't hurt!" I said

"Ok then Mudkip use water gun on that X!" Serena yelled

Then Mudkip shot a water gun at me to my surprise it was pretty strong but not strong enough to move me.

"Good! Now again Mudkip use full power" I said

Then Mudkip shot a water gun at me when it hit me I moved about a foot.

"Oh come on! What is the point of this!" yelled Jimmy "Anybody can do this!"

"Oh really? Why don't you try it?" I said then Jimmy stood were I was then made an X with his arm then I went to stand next to Serena were I saw Yancy standing

next to Serena.

Then I went on my knee "Ok Mudkip full power let it rip" I said then pet his head

"Muddkip!" Mudkip let out a powerful water gun when it hit Jimmy he screamed and flew about 20 feet. Then Serena fell to the floor and laughed her ass off.

Me and Yancy did a couple of chuckles. Then Jimmy came up to us soaking wet.

"I'll give it to you Nate it was a lot harder then it looks" said Jimmy "at least I'm not the only one that's wet"

"Well Yancy do you want to try?" I asked

"No!" said Yancy "I hate getting wet"

Then I looked at Jimmy "Oh really?" then I gave her a playful smirk

"Don't you dare Nate" said Yancy then I started to walk forwards with my arms out. Then she a run for it but in a couple seconds I hugged her from behind.

"Ah! Nate let me go!" said Yancy

"Never" I said then put my head on her shoulder then she stiffened. Then I let go of her and she relaxed again.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"U-um n-nothings w-wrong" said Yancy and gave a forced smile.

"Ok whatever you say"

"Now Nate I challenge you to a battle!" yelled Jimmy

"You got yourself a deal" I said

Then both of us went to one side of the field then Minun jumped onto my shoulder

"Go Lucario!" yelled Jimmy then his Lucario appeared out of no where.

"Time to battle Bisharp!" I yelled and it looked liked Bisharp appeared from thin air. Then Lucario looked at Bisharp then growled and Bisharp just crossed his arms

and looked at Lucario. Then Jimmy wasted no time.

"Lucario Fire Punch!" Jimmy yelled

Then Lucario came charging at us with a fist full of fire.

"Bisharp use Agility!" then Bisharp disappeared and Lucario stopped and looked around for Bisharp

"Lucario be careful!"

Then Bisharp appeared right in front of Lucario

"Sky Uppercut! I yelled then Bisharp fist glowed a bright white then his punched Lucario and Lucario went flying up into the air then landed with a loud thump in

front of Jimmy. And when the dust cleared Lucario was standing he took a step forward then fell and fainted.

"Return Lucario" said Jimmy "You did a great job. Go Sceptile!"

"Bisharp return!" I said then it just walked off the field "Minun!" then Minun jumped off my shoulder

"Really? Nate a little weak bunny versus my strongest Pokémon?"

"Well Minun is one of my strongest Pokémon too" I said "Now Minun lets show who's the strongest!"

"Minun!"

"Leaf Tornado!" yelled Jimmy then Sceptile started to spin on top of it's head a tornado started to form on it's tail and aimed it at Minun.

"Dodge it!" I yelled "Use Quick Attack! Then Headbutt!" So Minun barley dodged it then hit Sceptile in the stomach and with the extra speed Sceptile flew to the stone

wall. Then Minun stood and waited and then Sceptile charged right at Minun and hit it square on and Minun was trown a couple feet.

"Minun can you get up?" I asked the little Pokémon then Minun just bounced right back up as if nothing hit it

"Minun!" it yelled in a cute excited tone

"Alright Minun use Thunder Bolt!" I said and Minun shot a Thunder Bolt at Sceptile. When it made contact Sceptile just broke it and it started to laugh also Jimmy.

"Ha ha! Really Nate?" said Jimmy "Everybody knows Electric types moves don't work on Grass types" then continued to laugh.

Then I gave him a smug smile "I know that"

Then Sceptile went down on it's knee then grunted

Then Jimmy stopped laughing and panicked "Sceptile are look alright?" then Sceptile slowly stood up and nodded.

"Jimmy! Sceptile is Paralyzed you big dummy!" Serena yelled

"Dang it!" said Jimmy "Sceptile do you want to stop?" and it shook it's head and got into a attack stance

"Ok then Sceptile use Leaf Blade" then the leafs of Sceptile's fore arms started to grow and glow then it charged towards Minun. And Minun just did a little dance

which help it dodge all of Sceptile's attacks.

"How is that even possible?!" yelled Jimmy

"Minun use Metronome!" I yelled then Minun jumped above Sceptile and then used...Flamethrower! Then hit Sceptile right on top of it's head and Sceptile

face planted into the ground and Minun stood and waited for the dust to clear and Sceptile was down.

"Sceptile return." said Jimmy

Then I checked the clock we head like 15 more minutes _Got to make this one fast _I thought

Then Minun ran towards me and gave me a hug I laughed

"You did great Minun!" I said

"Mi!" Minun said and gave me a cute smile and then jumped of my head and went to play with Serena's Mudkip

"Go Magmortor!" yelled Jimmy

"Time of battle Arcanine!" but he didn't appear on to the field "Arcanine?"

Then looked around for Arcanine then I saw him with Yancy's Ninetales and they were next to each other cuddling

Then I sweat dropped _Oh Arcanine _I thought in my head. I looked around for some other of my Pokémon, Bisharp has his hands tied with Gardevoir,

Samurott was trying to be a gentlemen and not hurt Milotic's feelings, Archeops was no where to be seen.

"Time to battle Embor!" I yelled then Embor appeared on the field and roared. And then Embor and Magmortor glared at each other.

"Flamethrower!" yelled Jimmy then Magmortor shot a Flamethrower with it's hand when it hit Embor he just stood there then opened his mouth and sucked in the

Flamethrower. And Magmortor's jaw and eyes went wide open.

"Embor lets show them our Flamethrower" I said then Embor took a deep breath and sent out a powerful Flamethrower and Magmortor's face was burnt.

"Embor lets finish this fast Scald!" then Embor shot boiling hot water at Magmortor. As Magmortor was in pain Embor used Thunder Punch and since Magmortor

was wet it's a lot stronger and Magmortor fainted. After we returned our Pokémon I have to leave lunch is almost over. I shook hands with Jimmy.

"Lets finish this someday" said Jimmy

"Alright" I said

"Come on Nate we're going to be late" said Yancy

"I'm coming"

Then we returned all of our Pokémon then rushed to the dance studio which was 10 doors down. When we entered the room Jimmy (Boss) was waiting.

"Where have you been?" asked Jimmy "You're 30 minutes late!"

Then I checked my watch "No we're 5 minutes early"

Then Jimmy checked his watch again and I saw a little burn mark on the side of his watch.

"Typhlosion!" yelled Jimmy then stormed out of the door

"Jimmy's Typhlosion likes to mess with Jimmy" explained Yancy

I nodded "Interesting so-" I was cut off when my Arcanine's Pokeball started to shake violently then he came out of his Pokeball. Then Yancy's purse started to shake

too then Ninetales came out of her Pokeball then both of them started to cuddle. Me and Yancy sweat dropped.

"Ok since I have to teach you how to dance" I said "Do you have any experience of any kind?"

"No I'm really bad at dancing" said Yancy

"Wow that was straight forward" I said "Well then lets start"

I turned on the music then went up to Yancy then guided her hands. I held her left hand in my right hand to my surprise it was so unbelievably smooth and delicate

in my rough hand. Yancy blushed avoided contact with my chocolate brown eyes. Then I guided her right hand onto my shoulder then put my other hand on her side.

Then pulled her close.

"So slow dancing is very you just have to follow my lead alright?" I said

"O-ok" Yancy said

I took a step then she stepped on my foot

"Sorry" said Yancy

"That's ok"

Then after lots and lots of 'sorrys' she finally got the hang of it and stopped stepping on my foot.

"Good now lets try a spin" I said

"Wait what no don-" I cut her off then spin her then pulled her back and dipped her.

"Now that wasn't to bad was it?" I asked then pulled her back up

"Yeah I guess so" said Yancy

"Now since we're done will you tell me how Nancy was created?" I asked

"I did say I would sit down" Yancy said

Then I sat across from Yancy

"So it all started when I was a little girl..."

_**Since I don't want to type it because I don't know what to type lets just say it's something like Hannah Montana. I'm going to skip to about 3:30 AM**_

I was in a deep sleep then I felt something licking my face.

"Yancy stop it"

Then I heard weird laughing then whining. I sat up and saw Arcanine's head resting on the side of my bed and he gave me a smile. Then I blushed

then I remembered my dream.

"I-It's not what you think Arcanine" I said "It's not that kind of dream"

"Arc Arc Arcanine" he said and since I knew Arcanine for a long time I knew what he was saying

Translation: We all have_ that _dream

My ears and cheeks heated up then I rubbed Arcanine's head "What do you want buddy?"

"Arcanine"

"You want to go see Ninetales?" I asked then he nodded "Even at 3 AM?" then he nodded then started to howl

Then I covered his mouth "Shhh! Nurse Joy will kick us out! Fine I'll call Yancy"

Then Arcanine barked and put his front paws onto the bed then gave me a big wet lick.

_**Yancy's POV**_

I was having the best dream ever then something wet touched my face.

"*giggle* Oh Nate stop it"

Then I felt something wet touch my face again

"Ooo Nate you're really good at kissing"

Then something nuzzle up against my neck

"*giggle* Stop it Nate, it tickles *giggle* stop, it tickles"

Then at this point Ninetales was annoyed by her master's deep sleeping so she used one of her nine tails and tickled Yancy's nose

"A-ACHOO!" then I shot right up and looked around my room then saw my Ninetales laughing

"Really Ninetales?" I asked my Pokémon

"Ni Nine Ninetales?" asked my fox Pokémon

Then my ears and cheeks were so heated my face could cook marshmallows. And since Nintales was one of my most loyal Pokémon so I could understand her.

"You heard everything?" I asked then she nodded then I started to remember about what happened in my dream then blushed "Well wha-" I said

but was cut off by the sound of my Transceiver ringing.

"Who's calling me at this hour?" then I turned on my lamp then picked up my Transceiver and the screen read _My Smoochywoochykens._

"Dang it Serena! I knew I shouldn't let her _borrow _my Transceiver" I said out loud then pressed Answer then a familiar face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Yancy"

"Nate?" I said "Why are you calling me at 3 in the morning?" And it looked like he was moving

"Um my Arcanine misses your Ninetales and he woke me up. And made me call you" Nate explained

"Weird my Ninetales woke me up" I said

"Then you know what that means" said Nate

"What?"

"That our Pokémon are in love" said Nate "I mean it's the easiest way to explain why they're acting like this"

"You know that does make sense why Ninetales been acting so weird" I said

"Exactly! Now can you open your door?" asked Nate

"Why?" I questioned

"Just open your door, don't forget that I'm your Smoochywoochykens" said Nate then he smirked then hanged up

"Wait how do you know?" I asked but he disconnected the call before he could hear my question I sighed "Come Ninetales your lover is here"

I went to the living room then to the door and unlocked it and saw Nate with a white sleeveless shirt which showed Nate's strong built with his plain gray shorts

and didn't have his red visor on. He gave me smile and I blushed then I saw Arcanine behind Nate and he was about to jump.

"Nate look out!" I said then Nate turned around then back around and grabbed me and spun and my back was against the wall and Nate's hand was near my head

and our faces were 3 inches away.

"Are you ok?" Nate asked

I blushed from our closeness "U-um y-yeah I-I'm f-fine"

"I'm glad you're ok" said Nate "Sorry about Arcanine"

"It's ok" I said "Love can make you do crazy stuff"

"I know what you mean" said Nate then I got lost in his deep, warm, and loving chocolate eyes

At this point if this moment was in a movie that me and my mom were watching we would be yelling for one of them to kiss the other.

_Come on Yancy kiss him! Just lean forward! _I could hear my mom's voice in my head yelling at me to kiss him. Then I shivered and then Nate broke contact and

looked at the door then went to close it. When he went to close the door I face palmed.

_Why didn't you kiss him you idiot! _ I hated myself for that.

"Yancy are you ok?" asked Nate

I snapped out of my thinking and removed my hand from my face

"Yeah I'm fine" I lied to his face

"Ok if you say so"

"You want to sit down?" I asked

"Sure" then I sat down on the couch and he sat next to me. Then I saw Arcanine licking Ninetales's ear.

"I'm really happy for Ninetales" I said

"Yeah I'm happy for Arcanine" said Nate "It's hard to find 'the one' but I'm glad Arcanine did" then I yawned

"Looks like someone is tried" said Nate

"Will you know it's almost 4 in the morning" I said "I was having a pretty good dream"

Then Nate yawned "Yep me too"

"What was it about?" I asked

"Oh it was about-" said Nate then he stopped

"About what?"

"Oh um nothing important" said Nate

Then I started to doze off

_**Nate's POV**_

I felt some extra weight on my shoulder then I saw Yancy sleeping on my shoulder. I smiled then looked across from me then saw our Pokémon sleeping to.

And since I couldn't move because of Yancy so I decided to make her feel more comfortable then sleeping on my hard shoulder. So I shifted then Yancy

was on top of me her head was on my chest. Then she turned her head and her cheek was resting my chest. I grabbed the blanket and put it on both of

us. It was pretty cold since I was wearing a sleeveless shirt and Yancy had a pink tank top and white shorts. Then I dozed off and continuing the dream

which Arcanine had stopped earlier.

* * *

**_Finally DONE! With this chappie since I took forever so I made this a little longer and srry if the updates are late I do have 2 other stories._**

**_I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! _**


End file.
